Conventionally, for such greenhouse for plant cultivation, a solution in which a ceiling portion and a wall portion are formed from thermal insulation plates has been proposed (e.g., referring to Patent Document 1). The thermal insulation plate forming the ceiling portion is formed by pasting aluminum foil on both sides of a foaming plate having a thickness of approximately 10 cm, and the thermal insulation plate forming the wall portion is formed by pasting aluminum foil on the inner side of the greenhouse of a foaming plate having a thickness of approximately 20 cm.